My Beautiful Rose
by xxxSonamyLover101xxx
Summary: Its Amy's birthday and a party is being held at Cream's home, Sonic has done so much for her special day. When Amy blows out her candles her wish come true. What was her wish? And did Amy have the best birthday gift from her hero? Sonamy one-shot


Amy's birthday surprise

**Here is a one-shot of my favourite couple SONAMY! I wonder what is gonna happen? Enjoy**

It was a bright sunny morning in the town of Station Square, birds were singing their morning tunes up in the trees, rabbits come out from their holes to get some breakfast. Today was a special day for a certain rosy pink hedgehog yesterday she was a hyper 12 year old girl and now she turns 13. Amy was still sleeping in her bed and she was so comfortable…till her alarm clock went off. Amy groaned from under the covers and pressed the button so it can stop, she rose from her red covers and rubbed the sleep from her jade green eyes. Then she remembered what day it was.

"Its my birthday!" she cheered and giggled "Finally I'm a teenager who will win Sonic's heart"

Amy got out of bed and went to open her red curtains, the sun was shining brightly through her bedroom. She left her bedroom and strolled into her bathroom to run the water for a nice bubble bath. She normally has a shower but a nice bubble bath will be a nice change since its her special day. She added the bubble liquid and bubbles started to form. She got out of her pink night dress and got into the bath.

She sighed in delight "Ahh, this is the life" she rubbed the bubbles all over her body, she giggled cause it tickles her skin, she grabbed a cup by the shampoo, filled it with water and tipped it on her head so it could wet her quills, she grabbed her raspberry shampoo and washed her hair and she repeated the process with the conditioner.

Amy got out of the bath and pulled the plug so the water could flow down the drain. She grabbed her white towel and went into her bedroom to change. She picked out the outfit that she wanted to wear since Cream's mother is throwing her a birthday party. Amy placed her outfit on her bed while she started to sort out her look.

She sat on the stool that had a mirror in front of her, she brushed her quills which were still a bit drippy from her bath. Instead of her red head band, she places a yellow head band with a sun flower on there, she got 2 hair bands which were also yellow and made 2 pig tails from them. She got out her make-up, she put on pink lip gloss and some blush.

She loved her look "If this doesn't get Sonic's attention, I don't know what will" she put on her underwear and also had to start wearing bras because she has devolved breasts. She got dressed into a yellow dress with little white daisies on them and she put on yellow heeled sandals to match.

She went downstairs to make some breakfast then her home line went off and she answered it

"Hello?" she said

"_Hey hun, Happy Birthday"_

Amy smiled it was her friend Rouge "Thanks Rouge, are you coming to the party?"

Rouge giggled down the phone _"of course sweetie, I wouldn't miss it"_

"Great, it will be at Vanilla's place and it starts at twelve" she responded

"_Okay honey, see you soon"_

"Bye" Amy placed the phone on the receiver and went into the kitchen. She went into her cupboard and got the bread out to make some toast and placed the bread into the toaster. Amy sighed

"I hope he hasn't forgot my birthday like he has always done" she said sadly "He better be at my party or this will be the worst birthday ever" then the toast was done, she took them and placed them on the plate and got the butter from the fridge and scraped it along the bread. She looked at the clock and saw it was 11:30, she gasped and quickly at her breakfast, put the plate in the sink, grabbed her purse and left her house.

/

Amy didn't have to walk far since Cream only live a few minutes away. Then Cream's house came into view, Amy saw pink balloon on their mail box and a big pink banner at the front of the house that says 'Happy 13th Birthday Amy' Amy smiled at their hospitality and knocked on the door. Then Cream opened the door

"Happy Birthday Amy" Cream said while holding Cheese in her arms. Cream was wearing a cute pink dress with a white rim on the bottom, pink velcro strap shoes and 2 flower like mini crowns on her ears. While Cheese had a cute navy blue jacket and his regular red bow tie.

Amy walked into the house and saw all the work that Cream on her mother did. There were balloons tapped on the walls, party streamers on the floor, a table in the far corner that had food such as cookies, chocolate, and all other types of party food, the stereo was also ready for action.

"Wow this is amazing" Amy smiled and did a little twirl and turned to Cream "Thank you so much Cream"

Cream giggled and hugged Amy "It's your day Amy, Chesse and momma helped too"

Vanilla came out of the kitchen holding a warm plate of cupcakes with pink icing on them "Happy Birthday dear, everyone should be here soon"

Vanilla was wearing a purple dress that stopped half way between her knees and ankles; she had matching purple high-heeled shoes, white gloves that stopped at her elbows and a silver chain around her neck. "Wow Vanilla you look great" Amy said

"Why thank you Amy, you look lovely yourself" Vanilla placed the cupcakes on the table then the doorbell went. Amy went and opened the door and saw Tails

"Hey Amy, Happy Birthday" Tails greeted and all he had on was his shoes with blue trousers and a white button up shirt. He handed her his gift that was wrapped in pink paper and a blue bow.

"Thanks Tails, is Sonic coming?" she asked

Tails nodded "Yeah, he said he will be here a bit later, he has to do something first"

Amy looked confused, might be some excuse so he wont come. About 30mins later Knuckles and Rouge turned up, Knuckles was only wearing his lego shoes while Rouge was wearing black leggings with a hot pink skirt, pink sandals, a white t-shirt and a hot pink demi jacket.

As the party went on everyone was having a good time apart from Amy, Sonic isn't here and the party has been going on for 4hrs. What is he doing? Is he gonna turn up? Amy felt like crying at this point and then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned round and saw the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Why the long face birthday girl?" he asked with a grin

Amy looked at him and playfully glared at him "The party started hours ago, where were you?"

Sonic sweat dropped at her weird action, she didn't jump on him or nothing which was new to him "Err just went to pick up your present" He handed her a pink wrapped up box with a red bow on it. Amy blushed

"Thank you Sonic" she smiled as she placed the gift with the others "How do you like my outfit?" as she did a twirl but al Sonic could do was go red

"Err yeah it makes change" he said "Say where are the gifts?"

"We were waiting for you now come on" Amy said as she grabbed his hand and they all sat where the gifts were but Vanilla just sat in the arm chair. Amy picked up Cream's gift first, she tore the paper off and inside the box were some weird toys

"Err Cre-"

"That's part of your present Amy, momma has the other half" Cream said with a smile, Amy saw Vanilla go behind the arm chair and pulled out a very cute pink Chao with cute red wings and red pads on its hands and feet. Everyone though it was very cute

Vanilla handed the chao to Amy "It's a girl and her name is Rosie"

Amy looked at the chao and it looked back at her with a question mark on its head then it turned into a heart. Rosie started making chao noises and was flying around her new owner "Oh my gosh thank you so much"

Vanilla and Cream smiled. Amy then picked up Tails' gift and opened it. The gift was cube shaped and it had flashing lights on it "What is this Tails?"

"That is gadget which I call Cube Finder" he explained "I know that you lose stuff pretty easy so I made this for you and it only works by the sound of your voice"

Amy smiled at Tails and thanked him. She took Knuckles gift which was a ring that holds power, it can heal any wound, Rouge's gift was a charm bracelet. "Wow thanks everyone for the gifts"

Then all of a sudden the lights went off and then a flickering light came through, there was her birthday cake and Sonic was holding it "Hehe err Amy I got this cake done for you, that's why I was running a bit late"

Amy felt tears coming to her eyes, her cake was red velvet which is her favourite flavour, it had white icing with pink swirls made of pink icing, with cut out red icing hearts and it says 'Happy 13th Birthday Amy Rose' with pink lettering which was neatly done. Everyone started to song happy birthday to her then she put her hands together and closed her eyes to make a wish and she blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and had a slice of cake.

Amy saw that Sonic's gift was still on the table, she quickly snuck away and took his gift upstairs. She opened it and there in the box was a beautiful necklace with a silver heart on it and its says 'My Beautiful Rose' engraved on it. Amy's eyes filled with tears, it was so beautiful.

Amy took it out and placed it on her neck, she quickly ran downstairs and tackled Sonic "I LOVE IT SONIC, I LOVE IT SOOO MUCH!"

Sonic chuckled at her, he took her hand and led her outside "I knew you would, you are My Beautiful Rose"

Amy blushed at his words and I said that on the necklace and went even redder when he cupped her cheek in his hand, his lime green eyes looking deeply into her jade green ones "What did you wish for when you blew out the candles?"

Amy felt a bit silly for what she wished for, she wished for a kiss from her blue hero "I feel a bit silly"

Sonic just chuckled "Maybe I can make is easier for you?" Sonic pulled Amy closer to him and gently planted his lips onto hers, Amy was in shock but she melted into his lips and wrapped her arms round his neck to pull him closer.

Amy only had one thought in her head (_This is the best birthday ever_)

Sonic pulled away from her lips and smiled with a red face "Happy Birthday Ames, and since you are thirteen now, I think it is a good age to start dating"

Amy squealed so loud, so she jumped on him and kissed him again and he kissed her. Everyone was smiling at the new couple from the window and left them be. Amy's necklace was shining in the sun light and this has been her best birthday ever. She had a great party, great gifts but her best present of all was Sonic's lips against hers, she got what she wanted…Sonic's love.

**My god this was so fun, aww Sonic made her birthday really special, got her cake done, got her a beautiful necklace and his love for her :') Review me and love you guys ^^ xxxx**


End file.
